spycraft2fandomcom-20200214-history
Classes
A character’s class determines the role he plays on his team. It represents his training and provides a number of special abilities that aid him and his team during missions. Every character starts with one of 14 base classes, or basic team positions. Each base class consists of 20 levels a character may gain over the course of his career. Each time a character gains a level, he may advance his current class, or enter a new one. At Level 5 or higher, he may enter another type of class, the expert class, which offers focused training in a given field. Level-Dependent Benefits Most games will begin at Career Level 1, with each character possessing 1,000 Experience Points (XP). Some advanced games will begin at Career Level 0, with each character possessing 0 XP. Level 0 games are intended to focus on initial training, without the benefit of classes or other character options outside Origin. As your character completes missions, he gains XP, and each time his total XP equals or exceeds a given threshold, he gains 1 level and all its associated benefits, as shown on Table 1.3: Level-Dependent Benefits. The character may apply his new level to either his current class or another class, gaining all the benefits of the new level according to the class chosen. A character may only gain levels in between missions (adventures), and may not gain more than 1 level in between any two missions. If a character somehow earns enough XP to gain 2 levels at the same time, he instead gains only 1 level. The character retains the excess XP and gains another level after the next mission. This process continues so long as the character’s total XP is high enough for him to continue leveling between missions. Action Dice: You may spend action dice during play to benefit your character. He can improve his chance of success at any task (or achieve spectacular outcomes with the proper rolls), escape harm, heal, and more. Table 1.3 lists the number of action dice your character possesses at the start of each play session. The die type your character rolls when he is asked to generate a result follows in parentheses. Action dice not spent by the end of a play session are lost. Each character begins with a fresh pool of action dice at the start of every play session. Maximum Skill Rank: This is the maximum number of ranks your character may possess in any skill. Bonus Feat: Each time your character gains a level that has a “Y” in this column, he gains 1 additional feat. This feat may be chosen from any feat tree. Attribute Score Increase: Each time your character gains a level that has a “Y” in this column, he gains 1 additional attribute point. This point may be applied to any attribute. Bonus Proficiency: Each time your character gains a level that has a “Y” in this column, he becomes proficient with 1 additional weapon category (see pages 28 and 298, respectively). Bonus Interest: '''Each time your character gains a level that has a “Y” in this column, he gains 1 additional Interest (see page 53). '''Subplots: '''The number to the left of the slash in this column is the maximum number of Subplots your character may simultaneously possess, and the titles to the right of the slash indicate the first level at which each Crossroads Subplot may be attempted (see page 53). Career Levels vs. Class Levels Two important terms related to level: '''Career Level: This is the sum number of levels the character possesses in all his classes. It’s derived from his overall XP, and determines when generic level-dependent benefits are gained, as shown on Table 1.3: Level-Dependent Benefits. For instance, a character with 5 levels in Soldier, 1 level in Sniper, and 1 level in Triggerman has a Career Level of 7. Class Level: This is the number of levels a character possesses in one particular class. For instance, a character with 5 levels in Soldier, 1 level in Sniper, and 1 level in Triggerman is considered to have a Soldier class level of 5, a Sniper class level of 1, and a Triggerman level of 1. Special Note: Unless otherwise specified, when a class description mentions “class level,” it’s always referring to class levels in the class being described. Class Descriptions Each class description first offers a general summary of its function, on its own and as part of a character team. These are intentionally broad — individual characters vary from the stereotypes. Next is a paragraph that offers some advice about which attributes are most important for a member of this class. It isn’t necessary to follow this advice, but beginners may want to assign their highest attribute scores accordingly until they become familiar with the Spycraft 2.0 game system. Finally, each class contains several pieces of game rule information,as follows. Vitality This entry states how many vitality points a member of this class receives when he gains a class level. Typically a character gains 1d8, 1d10, or 1d12 vitality points per level, adjusted by his Constitution modifier (to a minimum of 1 per level). If the character was played at Career Level 0, his Career Level 1 vitality points replace his Career Level 0 vitality points. At Career Level 1, a character’s vitality points are equal to the maximum number possible on his base class’ vitality die, adjusted by his his Constitution modifier. Additionally, a character receives a number of wound points equal to his Constitution score. Class Skills This entry lists the skills that are considered “class skills” for your character each time he gains a level. Skills not listed in this section of any class in which your character possesses 1 or more levels are considered “cross-class” skills for him when he gains a level. This section also lists the number of skill points a character receives each time he gains 1 level in the class. Typically a character gains 4, 6, or 8 skill points per level, adjusted by his Intelligence modifier (minimum 1 skill point per level). At Career Level 1 only, a character gains 4 times this amount at Career Level 1 to establish his initial pool of skills. Proficiencies This entry lists the number of weapon proficiencies a member of the class gains at Career Level 1 (only). Typically, a character gains between 2 and 6 proficiencies from his base class at Level 1, to be divided as the character wishes between the available weapon proficiencies. After Career Level 1, a character gains additional proficiencies from his Career Level, as shown on Table 1.3: Level-Dependent Benefits. The available proficiencies are Blunt, Edged, Exotic (Blunt), Exotic (Edged), Exotic (Hurled), Explosives, Guided, Handgun, Hurled, Indirect Fire, Rifle, Shotgun, Submachine Gun, Tactical, Unarmed, and Vehicle Weapon. Each proficiency negates one or more untrained attack penalties listed on Table 4.77: Weapon Basics. Further, a character may sacrifice a new proficiency to gain a “forte” with a proficiency he already possesses. This grants the character a +1 bonus with all attack checks involving the forte proficiency. Core Abilities Each class bestows a single “core ability.” A character may only ever gain the core ability of the first base class and the first expert class he chooses — the core abilities of all other classes are unavailable to him. Example 1: Kevin begins play as a Soldier, gaining the accurate core ability at Level 1. Had he started as a Snoop who later gains a level as a Soldier, he would instead gain the astute ability from the Snoop class, and not gain the accurate ability. Example 2: Kevin begins play as a Soldier and later becomes a Counter-Terrorist, gaining the accurate and shoot first core abilities. He may gain no other core abilities, no matter what other classes he enters. Class Abilities The bulk of any class consists of a number of abilities granted to the character as his class level rises. There are a number of special rules related to certain types of abilities. Bonus Action Dice: A number of abilities provide the character with “bonus action dice” under certain conditions. If the ability does not specify die type, then these dice are of the same type the character gains at the beginning of each session (e.g. d4s at Career Levels 0–5, d6s at Career Levels 6–10, and so on). Characters never gain additional XP when they receive bonus action dice. Doubled Action Dice: Some abilities allow the character to roll 2 dice when he spends 1 action die to boost certain types of rolls. Even if the character possesses two such abilities that apply to the same roll, he may not roll for more than 2 dice for each action die spent. Location-Specific Abilities: Some abilities may only be used when the character is located in a specific area. The required area follows the names of all such abilities in parentheses (e.g. “(city)”). When an ability requires the character to be located in a city, the city must have a minimum population of 10,000 people, as well as a method of quick contact (e.g. phone, email, other communication technology). Legacy Abilities: Some “legacy” abilities are shared by more than one class, and grow in stages as the character gains experience. A Roman numeral follows all legacy ability names (e.g. “''uncanny dodge I'',” “''behind the scenes III,” and so on). When a character gains a legacy ability from two or more classes, the Roman numeral numbers are added together to determine the ability’s overall effectiveness (to a maximum of the highest-numbered ability offered by any of the character’s classes). ''Example: Kevin is a 9th-level Explorer/5th-level Triggerman, possessing both uncanny dodge II from the Explorer class and uncanny dodge I from the Triggerman class. He may use uncanny dodge III. When a character gains a non-legacy ability from two or more classes, the abilities are separate and their bonuses do not stack; the character must choose which of the same-named abilities he uses. If the ability specifies a number of times it may be used, each ability’s uses are tracked separately. NPC Tiers: Several class abilities refer to NPC “Tiers,” which are used to balance them against the player characters and the current Threat Level. For more information, see page 452. Starting Action Dice: Many abilities have a number of uses per mission or session or grant a bonus based on the number of action dice the character begins with each session. This is typically 3 times or +3 for a character with a Career Level of 0–5, 4 times or +4 for a character with a Career Level of 6–10, and so on. Character options such as Origin may increase or decrease the number of dice with which a character begins each session. These effects also modify the uses or bonuses gained from these class abilities. Game rules such as campaign qualities that alter a character’s number of starting action dice do not affect these abilities (see page 405). “Teammates” vs. “Allies”: 'Some abilities and other rules make reference to a character’s “allies” and “teammates.” There is a difference: *Unless otherwise specified, when a character uses an ability that affects his teammates, the ''character chooses which other characters are affected. *Unless otherwise specified, when a character uses an ability that affects his allies, the Game Control chooses which other characters are affected (though all targets must be on the character’s side in the current conflict or scene). '''Time-Reducing Abilities: Unless otherwise specified, no activity’s required time may be reduced by more than one character option or game effect at a time. Virtual Feats: Some abilities offer “virtual feats”. For details, see feats. Multi-Classing As your character advances in level, he may add new classes to his repertoire. This gives him a broader range of abilities at the expense of progressing — and reaching maximum level — in any of his other classes. When your character possesses levels in two or more classes, the following rules apply. Base Attack Bonus, Saving Throw Bonuses, Defense Bonus, Initiative Bonus, Wealth, and Gear Picks: Each of these statistics is determined by simply adding together the numbers provided by each of the character’s Class Levels. Attribute Increases, Feats, and Starting Action Dice: As shown on Table 1.3, your character gains these increases according to his Career Level, regardless of individual Class Levels. Vitality: You must randomly determine your character’s vitality points for every level of his second and each subsequent class (even the first level of each of these classes). A character only gains maximum possible vitality points at his first Career Level. Skills: Your character gains the number of skill points listed for “each additional level” of his second and each subsequent class (even the first level of each of these classes). A character only gains quadruple skill points at his first Career Level. These points are spent 1:1 on class skills and 2:1 on cross-classed skills as determined by the class granting the skill points. Core Abilities: Your character only gains the core ability of his first base class and his first expert class. The core abilities of all other classes in which he gains levels are ignored. Class Abilities: Except for restricted core abilities, a character gains access to all abilities offered by all of his class levels. In some cases, the effects of these abilities stack; in others, they don’t. Specific instructions are provided in each ability description, and under Legacy Abilities above. Special Note: There are no experience point penalties for multi-classing in Spycraft 2.0. Base Classes Spycraft 2.0 features 14 base classes, or team positions, as follows. Advocate (Adv): The Advocate is a passionate believer whose tireless dedication offers his team unprecedented levels of community and NPC support. His incredible powers of persuasion are supported by the absolute focus that drives his activities. Explorer (Exp): The Explorer reacts quickly to danger and possesses a knack for confronting the unknown. His seat-of-the-pants daring and enthusiasm ensures that his team can make the critical leaps beyond logic that often make all the difference. Faceman (Fac): The Faceman fits in anywhere and anytime, and can talk his way out of nearly anything. A consummate manipulator, the Faceman is perfectly suited to slip in ahead of the team and gather information that may be unavailable to the Snoop’s electronic ears. Fixer (Fix): The Fixer is the master of the deal, a skilled negotiator who can obtain anything at any time, with only a few strings attached… Hacker (Hak): The Hacker lives on the cusp of progress, where the present meets the future in a binary blend of digital dominance and electronic subterfuge. He is the team’s link to the vast Information Superhighway, and their resident expert with codes and electronics. Intruder (Itr): The Intruder specializes in gear acquisition and covert field tactics. He’s equal parts thief, street broker, and infiltrations expert. Martial Artist (Mar): The Martial Artist is a devotee of archaic weapons and empty-handed fighting styles, elevating unarmed combat to high art. Pointman (Ptm): The Pointman directly enhances his fellows, making the most of any team. He’s also the most versatile member of any group, gaining a wide variety of benefits over the course of his career. Scientist (Sci): The Scientist brings sharp technical assistance and innovative problem-solving skills to his team, ensuring they can discern the best course of action in even the most complicated situations. Scout (Sco): The Scout is a master outdoorsman, expert with survival techniques and gear. He can track any prey through any terrain (and even through cities), and prepare devastating personal and team ambushes. Sleuth (Slu): The Sleuth is the team’s resident detective, blending a gift for astute interviews with precise reasoning. No one and nothing hides from a Sleuth for long. Snoop (Snp): The Snoop is a career espionage professional, using espionage and surveillance gear to undermine his opponents’ defenses and leave them helpless against his teammates. Soldier (Sol): The Soldier is the muscle of any team, trained to do one thing extremely well — eliminate everyone and everything that stands in the way. Wheelman (Whl): The Wheelman is an extremely accomplished vehicle specialist and secondary combatant. He’s the team’s fastest way in or out of a mission, and a strong support member for most other activities as well. Expert Classes Where base classes provide a broad range of training, allowing characters to remain adaptable, expert classes are focused exclusively on one or two types of training. Most expert classes are story-specific specialized occupations, while some are themed archetypes. Some are obvious extensions of base classes, while others are entirely new concepts. Entering an Expert Class As shown on Table 1.3, the first opportunity for your character to enter an expert class is Career Level 5. No character may enter an expert class when he gains Career Levels 1, 2, 3, or 4. Further, several “requirements” are listed in each expert class description. Your character must meet all of these requirements before he may gain his first level in the class. He may not spend an expert class’s skill points, bonus feats, and other benefits to qualify to enter the class. Once your character meets all of an expert class’ requirements, he may enter the class freely, following the standard rules for multi-classing. Losing Requirements Sometimes, a character gains 1 or more levels in an expert class and then loses one or more of its requirements. For example, a Sniper might enter old age, causing his Dexterity to fall below the minimum required score. When this happens, the character retains the base attack bonus, save bonus, Initiative bonus, Defense bonus, Wealth, and gear picks granted by the class, as well as any skills and feats he may have acquired while a member of the class. He loses all of the abilities granted by the class, however, and does not regain them until and unless he once again meets the class requirements. Expert Class Core Abilities Each character may benefit only from the core abilities of his first base and first expert class. Master classes never possess core abilities. No additional core abilities may be gained, no matter how many times the character multi-classes thereafter. Expert Class Options The core Spycraft 2.0 release features eighteen expert classes, and the World on Fire expansion features another twelve. Ace (Aces): The Ace is an expert specialist with a few favored vehicles, mastering their use in ways no one else can achieve. Brawler (Brwl): The Brawler is a master unarmed and melee combatant. His furious, no-holds-barred attack style can give his team the edge in any close-quarters situation. Cleaner (Clnr): The Cleaner’s focus is eliminating all evidence of an event — even a botched mission — making him one of a team’s most valuable assets. Con Artist (Cona): The Con Artist wraps people around his fingers and wears them like rings, baubles he collects over the course of his career. This makes him an excellent first man, slipping in ahead of the team and preparing the targets for their last goodbye. Counter-Terrorist (Cntr): The Counter-Terrorist owns the urban battleground, and indeed any close-quarters battleground. He is the first man in during any time-critical strike, and the last man out during any tense hostage situation. Edgemaster (Edge): The Edgemaster is an intense melee weapon specialist who lives to school people who would bring guns to what’s very clearly a knife fight. Field Analyst (Flda): Mystery solver extraordinaire, the Field Analyst brings a focused mind and crack intuition to his team. Forward (Frwd): The Forward is a cutting-edge commando. He often partners with snipers for astounding battlefield results and dominates with the next generation of combat drones. Grunt (Grnt): The Grunt is his team’s combat powerhouse, a heavy weapons expert with the ability and tools to level any opposition, no matter how formidable. Guide (Guid): The Guide is any team’s best bet when the keys to mission success lie in knowing the terrain and manipulating the locals. He’s every group’s eyes and ears in unfamiliar locales. High Roller (High): The High Roller is a suave jet-setter possessed of uncanny luck and unmatched style. Illuminatus (Ilum): Initiated into the grandest secret designs of the modern enterprise, the Illuminatus can tap any organization like most heroes tap their own bank accounts. If the team requires a master manipulator, they need look no further. Inventor (Invt): The Inventor stuns and amazes with a seemingly endless supply of ingenious devices, each somehow tailor-made for the task at hand. How does he do it? He’ll never tell… Medic (Medc): The Medic is the angel of the battlefield, able to patch up any injury and see his teammates back through even the most lethal action. Mole (Mole): The Mole is an infiltrator whose specialty is ruining enemy organizations — from the inside. Ninja (Ninj): The Ninja is a master of shadow warfare possessing skills for physical infiltration and silent violence that border on the supernatural. Politico (Pltc): The Politico wages war on the field of government intrigue, swimming with the setting’s biggest sharks in an effort to change the face of the entire world, one vote at a time. Provocateur (Prov): The Provocateur burrows into his enemies’ hearts and minds, laying bare their most sensitive secrets. Raptor (Rptr): The Raptor blends martial arts mastery with high-tech enhancement, achieving a modern combat synergy few other classes can match. He is among the most adept at melee and unarmed combat on any team. Saboteur (Sabo): The Saboteur is a talented covert explosives artist. His enemies rarely know what hit them. Schemer (Schm): The Schemer’s precision focus, exalted intellect, and near-unparalleled skill versatility make him any team’s strongest planner — and its best chance when only an insane option can bring everyone out alive. Sniper (Snpr): The Sniper’s uncanny accuracy at nearly any range allows him to dominate any battlefield from on high, and his secondary emphasis on stealth provides his team with a nice backup when covert action is called for. Spin Doctor (Spin): The Spin Doctor is intimately connected to the media, controlling public awareness and opinion to damn his enemies and conceal his team’s activities. Street Knight (Sknt): The Street Knight is part adrenaline junkie and part action hero, a vehicular crusader with the skills to make a difference in any urban mission. Stuntman (Stnt): A connoisseur of ludicrous mayhem, the Stuntman brings a sense of irreverent danger to his team, reminding them that they’re alive — even when they’d rather be dead. Tactician (Tact): The Tactician is one of a team’s strongest strategic assets, making the most of every opportunity and exploiting every weakness in the enemy. In any small-squad situation, the Tactician towers above all others. Terrorist (Tror): The Terrorist strives to shake up the status quo, forcing everyone to commit to a side lest they get swept aside in the action. Transporter (Trns): The Transporter’s natural vigilance helps out in any battle, but his defensive combat and counter-pursuit abilities are the true boon, especially to any team with delicate characters or gear. Triggerman (Trgr): The Triggerman dominates battles at close range, outclassing most in unarmed and short-range handgun warfare. Virtuoso (Vrtu): The Virtuoso is the ultimate skill maestro, wielding ideas like formidable weapons. He makes an excellent code breaker, intelligence analyst, or occult investigator, or even an eccentric hobbyist. **C **A